seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 3
Crocus and Jericho stood back to back. "Not bad for an guy your age." "I may be old. But I can still kick ass." Crocus laughed. "Besides these guys are pushovers." "I know. This is getting way too easy." Jericho smiled. A marine charged towards him and tried to slap Jericho with the butt of his gun, but Jericho elbowed him into gut, hunching him over. "Too easy." - Kent rode on the top of Laboon, shooting cannon balls into each ship they past, setting then ablaze. "There's only one ship left!" "Two. Crocus and Jericho are on the other one." "Come on Laboon. It's a figure of speech. I'm gonna finish this!" Kent jumped off Laboon's head and flew off ahead. Cannon fire shot towards Kent, who weaved his way through the attack and deflected some astray cannon balls. "You'll need to do better then that!" "Trust me. I can." A voice said from nowhere. A man dropped kicked Kent into the ship. Kent pulled hisself up. "Well then. I guess I got a fight on my hands. May I ask, who do I have the pleasure of beating the fuck up?" "Wow. Those are the nicest words someone has ever told me." A man dressed as a knight landed before Kent, with his helmet in hand and weeping tears of joy. "I'm Yu." "Me?" "No Yu." "I'm Kent. We're talking about you." "Yeah, I'm Yu." "No I'm me! You're you!" "That's what I just said!" A marine ran by and aimed his gun at Kent. Kent turned to him. "You! What's this guys name?!" "Yu." "Not me him!" "He is Yu." "What's your name?!" "Mi." "Yes you!" "I am Mi!" "I know that!! What's your name?!" "Mi." "Dammit! Fine don't tell me your name!" Kent growled and rose his fist and shot his hand off knocking Mi off the ship. "Why'd you do that to Mi?!" Yu yelled. "I didn't do anything to you!!" "For the last time! He is Mi! And I am Yu!" "No the hell you're not!!! Now it's your last chance. What's your name?!" "I told you already! I'm Yu!!" Yu put his helmet back on and unsheathed his sword. "On guard!" "Sword fighting is more Jericho's style. But let's give it a try. Gia Gia no Katana!" Kent opened his hand as a metallic katana sprang to life. "When i win. You're gonna tell me your name! On Guard!" Yu slashed his sword down, breaking Kent's in half. "You don't desire victory. Your sword broke too easily." "To be honest. I'm more interested in finding out your name." "Your shit is not tolerated." - Rhea swept kicked a marine to the floor and flipped over one creeping behind her. "Why're we here again?" She asked as she struck him in his head. Fantasia slapped marines with the ends of her staff. "To be honest. We're here because we wouldn't respond to their goddamn call!" Fantasia jabbed her staff into a marine and threw him into another. Rhea ducked down to avoid a sword slash and bounded back to her feet. "This is why we should answer the phone. It could be an emergency." "Dammit Rhea! We're pirates! We are the emergency!" Fantasia yelled, as she kicked another man down. "What's the matter with these bitches?! They just keep coming! RHEA!!" "What?" "You're supposed to knock them out!! Not knock them down!" "That seems kinda mean." "DAMMIT RHEA!!" - Ashlynn slapped Faust, leaving a stinging red hand print. "What the hell is wrong with you? We can't join pirates! They're pirates!" "Solid argument. But still these guys aren't normal pirates. They're fighting for wildlife!" "You honestly believed that?! It was way to obvious that he was lying. There's no way that Gear Lord would actually fight for a damn animal! It doesn't make any sense. He's the guy that terrorized that village in the East Blue remember?! And even managed to terror an entire island. And didn't he just destroy Loguetown?! Come on Faust use your head." "You use yours. The marines have always changed the story to make them look like heroes. What's stopping them from changing this one too?" Faust rubbed his cheek. "Dammit that stung!!" "Okay Faust. Let's say I give them the benefit of the doubt. That doesn't change the fact that they're pirates!" "Pirates this! Pirates that! It's always about pirates! Ashlynn. I don't care that they're pirates! They're our way away from the marines. Maybe we could ask them to take us over Reverse Mountain! And boom we're home free. It'll take a while to find a good island." "Cause Loguetown was destroyed! By him!!" "That's all in the past." "It happened two days ago!!" "Point taken." Faust nodded. "But still you can't tell me that he's not different. Any regular pirate would killed us on the spot." "I'll accept your rebuttal and raise you an are you insane?! We're not joining their crew! That's final!" "Alright fine. We won't join. I'll join." "What?! I just said we wouldn't join!" "Yeah. We won't join. You never said anything about just me joining. Think about it, it's the only way to get passed Reverse Mountain." "Okay Faust. Go on ahead! But remember he's just a rookie! There's no way he can handle this fleet! Especially since Yu is here." "Me?" "DAMMIT FAUST YOU KNOW WHO I MEAN!!" - Sinbad and Liana arrived at a beautiful island, covered in a luscious green forest, bright sparkling water and prairie hills as far as the eye can see. "Liana... Welcome to Paradise Island. By far the most beautiful island in the Grand Line." "Wow... It truly is amazing." The aftermath of Multicolored fireworks decorated the sky. Sinbad stared at it with awe. "Seriously. In my pirate days I would've conquered this place. I understand why this Leo guy wants it." "Leone." "Leon." "Close enough." Liana groaned. Sinbad jumped ashore. "Come on Liana! Adventure awaits!" "Your past is showing." "Oops! Sorry." Sinbad laughed and pulled his pants up. "Boom. Now my radical rear is covered." "Sinbad! No one uses that word anymore!" "Fine. My radical ass is covered." "Dammit Sinbad!!" - Leone stood on the top of the castle. Looking down on Sinbad and Liana as Sinbad made a sandman. "The marines are here? And they chose to send this fool?" Leone glared back towards a dark haired man. "Mako. Take care of this for me." "I'm getting paid right?" "Not if you fail." "I never fail. So I'm getting paid." Mako jumped from the top of the castle and ran down it's sides. "The Juggernaut Sinbad... And his right hand, Lightning Blade Liana.... I'm getting exited." A smile cracked on his face. "Let's see if you could be my rival. Sinbad." - Sinbad looked around the shore. "Wow... I feel dumb." "Why is that?" Liana rolled her eyes. "There's a dock right there!" Sinbad pointed to his left to a wooden dock, decorated by an old man with a pale of fish. "Afternoon kind old man! I'm Sinbad." "I'm Ali." "Nice to meet ya Ali! Mind if I ask what're you doing?" "Fishing." "Have you caught anything yet?" "Nope." "Maybe you're fishing in the wrong area. I mean you're very close to the shore." Ali took a deep breath. "Sinbad you remind me of a old friend of mine. My gosh he never knew when to shut up!" Sinbad's smile went away and Liana cracked one. "Sinbad. Do you know this guy? Cause it seems like he knows who you are." Sinbad looked up to the sky. "It's an honor to be recognized." "That's not what I meant." Ali shook his head. "Is he always like this?" "You have no idea." Liana groaned. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters